Resident Evil 6
Resident Evil 6 (バイオハザード6?, Japanese title: Biohazard 6) is a third-person shooter survival horror video game in the Resident Evil series, developed and published by Capcom. It was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on October 2, 2012. The game was re-released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in March 29th, 2016. A Nintendo Switch port will be released in 2019. The story is told from the perspectives of Chris Redfield, a former member and founder of the BSAA traumatized by a failed operation, Leon S. Kennedy, a Raccoon City survivor and agent for the U.S. government, Jake Muller, illegitimate son of Albert Wesker and associate of Sherry Birkin, and Ada Wong, a freelance agent framed for the bio-terrorist attacks by Neo-Umbrella. They must all confront the force behind a massive bio-terrorist attack with the newly developed C-virus in cities across the world. Gameplay Characters *'Leon S. Kennedy' *'Ada Wong' *'Chris Redfield' *'Sherry Birkin' *'Helena Harper' *'Piers Nivans' *'Jake Muller' *'Derek Simmons' - the corrupt National Security Advisor who was responsible for the nuclear destruction of Raccoon City. Simmons became infatuated with Ada Wong, carrying his madness to the point of where he injected Carla Radames with the C-Virus in an effort to recreate her as Wong. He also kidnapped Deborah Harper, and was later infected with the C-Virus by Carla, who by then realized she had been betrayed. Simmons mutates several times into different monstrosities, and must be battled each time as a boss. *'Carla Radames' - the researcher responsible for the discovery of the C-Virus. Derek Simmons used Carla's affections for him to goad her into becoming a test subject. Unbeknownst to her, she ends up becoming a near-identical copy of Ada Wong. Carla is the final boss in Ada's campaign. She is also a playable character in the "The Mercenaries" mode of the game. *'Deborah Harper' - Helena's younger sister, who is mutated into a B.O.W. by Derek Simmons. Leon and Helena are forced to destroy her in a boss battle underneath the Tall Oaks Cathedral. *'Adam Benford' - the President of the United States, who is infected with the C-Virus at the beginning of the game. Leon is forced to shoot and kill him. *'Finn Macauley' - a rookie demolitions expert on the BSAA North American team. Finn and the others in the team were attacked by Carla Radames and transformed into Napads. His death prompted Chris Redfield's descent into alcoholism over feelings of guilt. *'Ben Airhart' - a member of Chris' squad in Edonia. *'Carl Alfonso' - another member of Chris' squad in Edonia. *'Andy Walker' - one of four casualties who were infected with the C-Virus in Edonia. *'Marco Rose' - a member of the BSAA's Bravo Team, Marco is transformed into a Gnezdo by Carla Radames. *'Ingrid Hunnigan' *'Deborah Harper' Enemies *'Zombies' *'J'avo' - humanoid enemies much like the Ganados and Majini. They are able to utilize weaponry and run, unlike zombies. They also evolve, after taking certain amounts of damage. *'Whopper' - a fat zombie capable of using its considerable girth to knock the player down. *'Shrieker' - a B.O.W. that emits disabling screams, leaving the player open to attacks from other enemies. *'Ogroman' - a giant B.O.W. boss that is only vulnerable after shooting the red spine on its back. *'Brzak' - similar to the Neptune enemy, Brzak is a blind shark B.O.W. that tracks prey by vibrations in water. *'Lepotitsa' - is a boss unleashed in Tall Oaks during the outbreak, encountered by Leon and Helena. The two encounter another while on an airplane in Lanshiang, China. It has the ability to emit a purple toxin that seemingly infects anyone immediately. *'Iluzija' - similar to Yawn, this is an invisible snake B.O.W. encountered by Chris and Piers. *'Ustanak' - similar to the Nemesis B.O.W., the Ustanak is the giant, claw-armed pursuer of Jake and Sherry, which they encounter several times over the course of the game. *'Oko' - one of several small bats that aid and alert the Ustanak to the player's presence by emitting sonar waves when the player is detected by them. *'Chrysalid' - another mutation of the C-Virus pathogen, usually J'avo which, after sustaining damage, form a cocoon and transform within it into a Strelat. *'Strelat' - an agile lizard B.O.W. that shoots spines at the player and can easily scale walls and ceilings. *'Mesets' - a bird-like B.O.W. encountered in the snowy regions of Edonia by Jake and Sherry. *'Napad' - similar to the classic Hunter enemy, this B.O.W. is encased in a strong, shield-like substance which must be destroyed in order to damage it. *'Gnezdo' - a swarm of bee-like insects in the shape of a human, which must be attacked to reveal the queen. It can only be defeated if the queen is destroyed. *'Rasklapanje' - easily the most troublesome foe in the game, the Rasklapanje breaks apart into pieces after being damaged, with each body part attacking on its own after separation. After sustaining enough damage, the Rasklapanje torso will rest for a short while and attack again. Being basically indestructible, it is advisable to leave any area containing them as soon as possible. *'Ubistvo' - like the Chainsaw Ganado and the Chainsaw Majini before it, the Ubistvo is a humanoid enemy that attacks with an organic chainsaw-shaped appendage. One hit is usually fatal to the player, making them extremely dangerous. *'Haos' - a large B.O.W. boss found in the Neo-Umbrella facility that regenerates completely if not attacked in its cocoon. Story On December 24, 2012, Jake Muller, a mercenary of the fictional South-Slavic Edonian Liberation Army and son of bio-terrorist Albert Wesker, flees from the authorities during a bio-terrorist attack. He partners up with Division of Security Operations (DSO) agent and Raccoon City survivor Sherry Birkin, who was sent to Edonia to ensure that Jake escapes safely from the country so his blood can be tested for anti-bodies for the newly developed C-Virus. At the same time, Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) Captain Chris Redfield and his team, including sniper Piers Nivans and demolitions expert Finn Macauley fight against rebels infected with the C-Virus (referred to as "J'avo") and two large B.O.W.'s referred to as "Ogromans". However, they are attacked by a Neo-Umbrella agent that refers to herself as Ada Wong, who kills most of the BSAA members using a device that injects them with the C-virus turning them into monsters, except Chris and Piers. The aftermath causes Chris to go into self-imposed exile, being afflicted with post-traumatic amnesia. Meanwhile, Sherry and Jake's extraction from Edonia by the BSAA is sabotaged by a BOW codenamed 'Ustanak', forcing the pair to crash into the mountains, eventually leading to their capture by Ada. On June 29, 2013, U.S. President Adam Benford has decided to officially reveal the truth behind the 1998 Raccoon City incident and the U.S. federal government's dealings with Umbrella, believing that it will curb the current resurgence in bio-terrorist activity. By the President’s side is his friend, DSO agent and Raccoon City survivor Leon S. Kennedy and United States Secret Service agent Helena Harper, but when the venue becomes host to another bio-terrorist attack, Leon is forced to face the infected and mutated President, and kill him. Helena leads Leon to the Tall Oaks Cathedral amidst the zombie outbreak to rescue her sister, Deborah. By the time the pair reaches Deborah, she had already been infected with the C-virus, and the pair are forced to kill her. Along the way, the two encounter Ada, and Helena then discloses to Leon that she was blackmailed by National Security Advisor Derek C. Simmons, into aiding the assassination of Benford. She also discloses Simmons's affiliation with Neo-Umbrella. Shortly after escaping the Cathedral, Tall Oaks is destroyed by an airstrike. Leon and Helena then decide to pursue Simmons into Lanshiang (the city's background is based on Hong Kong), China while faking their deaths with aid from Ingrid Hunnigan. Meanwhile, Jake and Sherry manage to escape captivity in Lanshiang after being held captive for 6 months. At the same time, Chris returns to duty in the BSAA with Piers and a new team, arriving in Lanshiang under the threat of a bio-terrorist attack. Chris recovers from his amnesia and goes on a vendetta against Ada, resulting in mounting casualties for his squad. Chris and Piers corner Ada, until Leon intervenes. After being updated by Leon, Chris and Piers pursue Ada to an aircraft carrier, destroying cruise missiles laden with the C-virus, while an assassin apparently kills Ada. Leon, Helena, Sherry, and Jake confront Simmons over his involvement with the outbreaks, where Sherry covertly hands Jake's medical data to Leon in case of their captivity. Leon and Helena corner Simmons, who has been infected by a J'avo, atop a train, where he confesses to having killed the President to keep him from disclosing the truth behind Raccoon City, which would have led to the U.S. losing its authority. The two temporarily defeat a mutated Simmons while Sherry and Jake are captured once again. While attempting to leave the city, Leon and Helena are warned by Chris that a missile has been launched, but they are too late to stop it. Leon discloses Jake's real identity to Chris and has him rescue Jake and Sherry in a remote oil platform. With the assistance of Ada, Leon and Helena finally kill Simmons before escaping with evidence proving Simmons's crimes provided by Ada, exonerating Helena. In the oil platform, Chris and Piers head underground, managing to free Jake and Sherry from captivity before preventing a large-scale BOW attack from the location. When they meet up briefly, Chris reveals to Jake that he was the one who killed his father, but Jake resists the urge to kill him, saying that there are more important things than his want for revenge. Jake and Sherry manage to finally kill 'Ustanak' once and for all during their escape, securing a steady supply of the C-virus vaccine while Chris and Piers fight the host BOW, Haos. Heavily wounded, and in a desperate attempt to save Chris, Piers injects himself with a sample of the C-virus to help turn the tide of the battle, temporarily defeating Haos before evacuating. Aware that the mutation would worsen, Piers sacrifices himself by pushing Chris to an escape pod. After Chris' pod is launched, Haos makes one last attempt to kill Chris but is killed itself by a powerful lightning charge from Piers, which ensures Chris' escape and the destruction of the Neo-Umbrella base. In Ada's story, it is revealed that the Ada Wong that interacted with Chris and Piers was actually a doppelgänger created by Simmons, a scientist named Carla Radames, and that the real Ada Wong was aiding Leon and Sherry while destroying the Neo-Umbrella lab in Langshiang. Although presumed dead after being shot by one of Simmons' soldiers, Carla tries one last attack against the real Ada, after having injected herself with a powerful dose of the C-virus, but is killed. After aiding Leon and Helena in their battle with Simmons, Ada reaches the lab where her clone was developed and destroys everything. She then receives a call from someone, accepting a new assignment. Meanwhile, Leon and Helena are cleared for duty; Chris remains with the BSAA in command of a new squad, overcoming his guilt; and Sherry continues her duty as a DSO agent, while Jake starts a new life fighting BOWs in an underdeveloped country with his real identity covered up by the BSAA. Related merchandise Manga Resident Evil: The Marhawa Desire (BIOHAZARD marhawa desire in Japan) is a five-volume manga series that was originally published in the Weekly Shōnen Champion from 2012 to 2013 as a prequel to Resident Evil 6. Gallery Characters Image:RE6_Derek_Simmons.png|''Derek Simmons'' Image:RE6_Carla_Radames.png|''Carla Radames'' Image:RE6_Adam_Benford.png|''Adam Benford'' Image:RE6_Finn.png|''Finn Macauley'' Image:Ogroman.png|''Ogroman'' Image:RE6_Lepotitsa.png|''Lepotitsa'' Image:RE6_Iluzija.png|''Iluzija'' Image:RE6_Ustanak.png|''Ustanak'' Image:RE6_Strelat.png|''Strelat'' Image:RE6_Napad.png|''Napad'' Image:RE6_Gnezdo.png|''Gnezdo'' Image:Rasklapanje.png|''Rasklapanje'' Image:RE6_Ubistvo.png|''Ubistvo'' *'Wallpaper' Box Art Image:RE6_Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:RE6_NA.png|''U.S.'' Image:RE6_Europe.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:RE6_OST.png|''Soundtrack'' Image:RE6_Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:RE6_Manga_1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:RE6_Manga_2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 Image:RE6_Manga_3.png|''Manga'' Vol. 3 Image:RE6_Manga_4.png|''Manga'' Vol. 4 Image:RE6_Manga_5.png|''Manga'' Vol. 5 External Links *Wikipedia article *''Resident Evil'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Action Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Switch Games Category:2012 video games Category:Under Construction